


Canarrow: Bedtime Story

by changingdestiny4



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Canarrow, Canarrow Family Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: Sara tells her daughter a bedtime story involving her adventures with the Legends





	Canarrow: Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> This Canarrow fic will a be fluffy family one shot in which Sara shares with her daughter one of her adventures with the Legends as a bedtime story.

"Okay honey, time to go to sleep now", Sara said to her daughter with a smile as she tucked her under the bed covers and after having given her a glass of milk to drink.

"But mommy, what about a bedtime story ? You never leave without one ?", her daughter, Dinah Jr., replied to her mom, the little girl really wanting her nightly bedtime story. Sara sighed and shook her head with amusement but sat down on the edge of the bed. It took her a little while, but she finally came up with something and turned to her daughter and smiled.

"Okay honey, I've got something", she started and, after a pause, began.

"Once upon a time, after saving the world from a very dangerous bad guy, a strong, beautiful hero and Legend and her friends, who were also heroes and known as Legends, decided to protect all of history, which included past, present, and future, from other bad guys who would wish to do terrible things to it for their own gain. For a long time, the Legends worked to protect history and made sure it was safe and sound for everyone. One day, however, three really mean and dangerous bad guys decided to join forces and reset the timeline for their own evil purposes. They were known as the Legion Of Doom and intended to change the timeline by using a powerful weapon known as the Spear Of Destiny."

"Sounds scary mommy", Dinah Jr. replied, her eyes wide as she listened to her mom's story.

"Yeah sweetie. They were very scary and the Legends knew that they had to stop them lest the Legion get the spear and turn everything upside down", Sara responded to her daughter's words as she continued. "The Legends traveled throughout time and history to thwart the Legion's plans and while not always successful, they did manage to stop them many times and even fixed some of the damage they caused. However, the Legends efforts weren't enough and the Legion, with the help of a forth bad guy who joined them, managed to find the spear and used it to change everything so that they took over the world and got rid of all of the other heroes who tried to stop them while wiping out the Legends memories so that they forgot that they were heroes."

"That's awful. What did the Legends do ? Did they ever get their memories back and stop the Legion ?", the little girl asked her mother worriedly.

"They did, with the help of a friend of theirs", Sara answered. "After they got their memories back, they all gathered together and traveled back in time to stop the Legion before they used the spear. They joined forces with their past selves and fought a a huge, final battle against the Legion. Sadly, the future Legends all died in the battle to protect the world and time but their sacrifice enabled the their past selves to defeat the Legion once and for all and save everyone which in turn would insure that the Legends wouldn't die in the future again. The world and history was saved and the Legends would go on to have new and interesting adventures against other bad guys while making sure that no one like the Legion would ever arise and cause trouble to or hurt anyone ever again."

Dinah Jr. smiled up at her mom once she concluded the bedtime story.

"That was a great story mommy and I'm glad the Legends won and saved everyone", she said to her happily but then began began to grow drowsy. Sara noticed and began to tuck her daughter under the covers once more.

"Time for bed now", she said to her as she did so and then, once she finished, pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "Good night honey."

"Goodnight mommy", the little girl responded with a smile and then fell asleep. Sara then turned off the light and, after giving her sleeping daughter a soft smile, left her bedroom and climbed down the stairs and sat on the sofa where Oliver, her husband and her daughter's father, was sitting, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Is our princess asleep yet ?", Oliver asked his wife as he put his arm around her and tucked her close to him.

"She is, Ollie", Sara answered him. "She wanted me to tell her a story before she went to sleep and I told her about my mission with the Legends to stop the Legion from rewriting the timeline, albeit without telling her that I was one of them, and made it sound like more like an adventurous fairy tale story. She really enjoyed it."

"I'm glad. We are really blessed to have her in our lives and I'm also glad that you and your friends were able to stop the Legion and fix history or our little family might not have even existed right now", Oliver stated with certainty as he looked down on his wife snuggled close to him.

"We are definitely blessed and I believe the same as you do in regards to the Legion. The important thing is that they were stopped all those years ago and me, you, and all our friends can rest in piece and enjoy the blessings given to us", Sara responded to him while turning her face upwards to gaze into her husband's eyes with a loving smile.

"I love you Ollie", she said to him and he responded by pulling her closer to him.

"I love you to Sara." The couple then sat back and relaxed, counting their blessing and feeling content in the life they currently had with each other, their daughter, and all of their friends and loved ones while their daughter slept peacefully upstairs with nothing but beautiful dreams filling her mind, dreams which included going on adventures with the heroes her mom told her about and enjoying every minute of it.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all of you enjoyed this Canarrow family fluff one shot.


End file.
